


3 Lives

by hiddleston81



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Double Romance, Fast romance, Multi, Slow Romance, Underage - Freeform, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston81/pseuds/hiddleston81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with family problems, Emalyn's escape is with two older men, one being a famous actor and movie star, the other being a Norse God of Asgard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Tom

*Toms Pov*

I fastened my blazer so it was aligned perfectly we the rest of my suit. I ran my hands down the front of the silky shirt to smooth out any remaining wrinkles. Then I stood, fixed in the frame of the mirror, studying my image.  
For a moment, all was silent, but it was soon broken by a knock at the door. I walked across the small hotel room and opened the door with a welcoming smile. It was my agent, Bradley.  
"Ready Tom?" He asked slyly  
"Indeed" I replied, grabbing my briefcase from atop the small wooden desk that accented the door.  
He leaded me down to the end of the hallway and pressed the round elevator button leading to the ground floor.  
Once we worked our way to the parking lot, Bradley pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the doors to a small black car that glimmered in the sunlight.  
"Please, I'll drive" I pitched in, holding the passenger door open for him.  
"Are you sure?" Bradley asked  
"My pleasure, don't worry about it"  
Bradley climbed in the passenger seat and began to type in the address of the theater in the GPS.  
We were going to see a play that one of the interviewers had recommended. It was a short drive away from our hotel and tickets were fairly cheap. I also loved watching other people work, it helped me as an actor understand how to portray my roles better.  
Once we arrived at the theater, I was immediately over come buy the beauty of the building. From the inside, it nearly felt like a palace. Gorgeous paintings decorated the walls and ceilings. Marble statues stood about the lobby as if they too were joining the show. The theater itself was huge and looked as if it could hold thousands of people.  
Thankfully for my incredible staff, we were able to get wonderful seats in the middle of the front group, several rows back from the stage.  
We took our seats and within 15 minutes of our arrival, the theater grew dark and the show began.  
Every actor and actress in the show was phenomenal. But one really stood out to me. The actress who played the role of Elizabeth in the play, why she just fascinated me.  
I opened up my program and began to read about the actress. Her name was Emalyn Hoff. She has had a long history with acting and has been in many well known performances. I immediately wanted to meet Emalyn and learn more about her.  
The rest of the show was beautiful. It made me laugh, it made me cry. But the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Emalyn.  
The show concluded and it was Bradley's idea to get me out of the theater immediately. We moved with the flow of people into the packed lobby. They air I was breathing grew warm quickly, as I was sharing it with thousands of people.  
Bradley attempted to lead my through the crowd and out the front door, but I politely refused. I told him how I liked to meet Emalyn, and I let my eyes search the crowd for her.  
Finally I spotted her, her golden brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was swarmed with people so I couldn't get a good look at her, but I was content on meeting her. 

 

*Emalyns Pov* 

I was overwhelmed with the amount of people coming over to talk to me. I was showered with compliments I could not stop blushing like crazy. But somehow amongst the sea of people, I spotted a tall man. I didn't have to look twice to realize who it was. It was Tom Hiddleston, the Tom Hiddleston, and he was coming straight toward me.  
It was nearly impossible to keep in my excitement. I had almost forgotten I was talking to someone, for I was caught in a daze starring at Tom, who was now patiently waiting to meet me. I rushed through the rest of my conversations so I could talk to him sooner.  
I did not think my face could get any redder than it already was, but somehow it did. By the time Tom was in front of me, I was burning.  
"May I just say, you did a phenomenal job as portraying the role of Elizabeth." Tom said with an adorable smile.  
Words were not coming out of my mouth, as I was in utter shock.  
"I'm Emalyn" I managed to squeak out, but in came in an awkward pitch. Tom didn't seem to mind  
"Pleasure to meet you" he said, putting out his hand in a welcoming shake.  
It was the most smooth and natural handshake I have ever had.  
"I'm Tom" he added  
" I know" I replied, blushing like crazy now. I could barely keep myself from screaming.  
"You're work today has inspired me" he said. "I feel as if I could learn from you, you could help me grow as an actor"  
No. Way. Tom thinks he could learn from me? That was impossible. How could an already perfect actor learn from me. I was nothing compared to Tom. I was terrible.  
"Oh stop, if anything I could learn from you. I mean, you are such an amazing actor and I am so bad and you could really help me and....." I realized I was dragging on.  
Tom just smiled and reached into the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a card. I stared at it for a moment.  
On the top of the card were the words "Tom Hiddleston" printed in bold. Below it was his agents phone number and email. I studied the card more, then looked back up at him.  
"I am in town for a couple of months. I would like to work with you on something. I feel like we could build off each other" he smiled.  
I nearly collapsed. I wanted to die right there. This all happened so fast I could barley breath.  
"If you are interested, you can contact the address below" he added  
Words were not coming out of my mouth, so I could only nod.  
"Well, with that, I better be gone now. I see you have a growing line of people who desire your presence. It was wonderful talking to you, Emalyn"  
"Goodbye" I squeaked. And with that, he was swallowed into the crowd, then gone.


	2. Meeting Loki

*Emalyns Pov*

It took me a while to get back to my senses. After meeting Tom, it was hard to think straight. But I had other people waiting to meet me, and I needed to hold up for the rest of the night.   
It was nearly 30 minutes after the show had ended and the lobby was packed with people. I was in mid conversation with an over excited group of teenagers, around my age, when the lights went out. It started out as just a flicker and then darkness, pitch as black. Darker than night.   
A scream of shock waves over the crowd, and then murmurs fill the room. But an over powering voice hushes all the noise.  
"Humanity" the voice boomed. "Look how far you've fallen"   
The room is over come with a scream of fear from all the people, desperately trying to escape but the doors were locked. Though out all of the darkness, all of the screams, I was not scared, I was intrigued.   
"Crowded together in the dark, like beast" the voice said again. It was a deep, intense, and threatening voice.  
As another scream washed over the people, the lights flickered back on. I felt as all of the eyes were drawn to the back of the lobby, where the desk stood.   
Atop the desk was a man. He was tall, and broad, built like a god. His muscles were empowering, and his shape was intimidating. He had long black hair that accented his pale, smooth skin. He wore a strange green outfit and held a tall, golden staff, with a green orb on the top.   
"I am Loki, of Asgard" he boomed "and I am burden with glorious purpose."  
The people were silent. No one dare to whisper, in fear that he would notice them. I however, was extremely shocked. Was this the true Loki? No, it couldn't be, for he was only a myth. But his appearance was so godly, I fell for it.   
"Now kneel" he yelled. "Kneel!"   
I watched as the crowd sunk below me, as almost if they were melting into the floor. But I was caught in thought and couldn't focus, un able to comprehend the order I was given.   
I felt intimidated as he stared me down, as if he could just read everything I was thinking. But I felt no fear, only excitement.   
"Who do you think you are?! To not kneel to a god." He screeched, his voice angry and deep. He was moving towards me now, pushing through the crowd.   
I still couldn't think straight, and the correct actions didn't come to my body, words weren't processing in my head.  
"Are you really Loki?" The words fell out of my mouth without even thinking.   
He chucked at the question, as if the answer were obvious, which it was, yet I still couldn't quite believe it.   
Soon I saw a mysterious green magic swirl around his hand. He smirked as he looked back at me.   
"Dose this answer your question?" He said, smiling as if he were proud of his abilities.   
I nodded, as words were not coming to my mouth. I was overwhelmed and speechless.   
The sound of the doors unlocking echoed through the room, but no one dare moved, until Loki made the next command.  
"Flee, you beast, run, run, run!" He boomed.  
The crowed screamed and flooded out of the buildings as quick as they could. But I stayed, as if I were glued in my position.   
" Your brave, young one" Loki began, once the lobby was empty. "You are lucky I don't kill you right now, but your rebelliousness fascinates me"   
I was surprised at what he had said. The shock was all so over whelming.  
"Now go" he commanded.  
And I went. It was his first order that I followed. Yet I had I feeling it would not be the last. I felt as if I were to encounter him again.


	3. First....Date?

*Toms Pov* 

My phone buzzed as I finished the last sip of my mornings tea. The mug was still warm, so I cupped it between my palms to heat myself.  
I reached over to the table to pick up my phone. It was a message from Bradley with the day's agenda.  
Hello Tom:  
Today you have another press conference with MTV. I have exchanged several emails with your friend Emalyn. You too will  
be getting together at 3 for coffee at a cafe downtown.   
-Bradley 

I smiled at the fact that I would be meeting Emalyn again. She was quite a talented young thing, beautiful too. I couldn't quite tell how old she was. Maybe around 14 or 15.   
I took a shower, letting the hot, steamy water clear away my thoughts. Then I dried and changed into a fresh suite, one of my personal favorites. It was grey, with some black detailing. I wore a light shirt under neath, then packed my briefcase and met with Bradley in the lobby.   
The press conference went by fast, but when it was over, is was glad. I had about an hour before my meeting with Emalyn, so  
I decided to go back to the hotel room and rest.  
I combed through my hair and took off my blazer before heading out the door to my meeting with Emalyn. I felt strangely excited, to learn more about her. Something in her fascinated me, and I was desperate to figure out what it was. 

*Emalyns Pov*

I arrived at the cafe before Tom, which I hoped would happen. I needed time to prepare myself. I was still unable to process the fact that I would be meeting Tom Hiddleston once again. What if I told him about Loki? Would he believe me? My thoughts were stopped by the sound of a car pulling into the nearly empty parking lot in front of the cafe.  
It was Toms car, so perfect, so clean. I watched as he climbed out of the passenger side, an adorable look on his face. I tried to not make eye contact with him, like I hadn't noticed he had arrived. But how could you not look at someone as beautiful as Tom.   
His black hair was naturally brushed back. His blue eyes glimmered in the sun like diamonds. They were so blue that looking into them was like looking into two holes to heaven. He wore at cream colored button down shirt, and grey paints fastened with a leather black belt.   
I couldn't stop staring, and I was making a fool of myself. When he finally noticed me, his face grew into the most incredible, captivating smile I had ever seen, and I felt like melting in my chair.   
"Hello Emalyn" he said. His voice was precious and sang in my ears.  
I stood up to shake his hand, but was caught be surprise when he took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles instead. His lips were soft, and passionate. I could tell he was filled with love, waiting to share it with someone.  
I couldn't move. His smile. The kiss. The fact that he was standing within 3 feet of me also amazed me.   
"Hi again, Tom" I choked. My voice sounded awkward and confused. Toms face turned.  
"Are you alright? You seem pale." He asked, his voice ringing with worry now.  
"Yes of course, I just need to sit down." My voice was shaky, and I couldn't keep it natural.   
Tom wrapped his arm around my waist, tucking me close to him so I wouldn't fall over. His care for me melted my heart.   
We walked over to the lounge area in the cafe. Tom gestured for me to sit down, so I took my seat on a leather sofa, that looked like it had been around for a while.   
Tom surprised me once again when, instead of sitting across from me, he placed himself right next to me, our bodies inches apart.   
I felt his soft blue eyes explore me. It was like he was reading my body. I was a nervous reck and felt like I was going to pass out.   
"You seem awfully ill." Tom started "Let me get you some water" His voice sounded full of care, and intent on helping me.   
Tom stood up and got into he short line to order me some water. The woman in front of him turned around, her face lighting up when she saw him. I could faintly make out their conversation.   
"Oh my goodness, your Tom Hiddleston!" The woman exclaimed.   
Tom's face broke into an adorable smile, as he looked down at the floor. He sucked in his lips, making a thin line as his mouth. His dazzling blue eyes shot up at her, staring into her beautiful green was. I could hear her heart melt.  
"You are amazing as Loki, I must say" the woman said, smiling.   
I slightly nodded in agreement, hoping no one could see. But I mean, Tom was a fabulous Loki..... Oh god.  
The night I met Loki flashed back through my brain. Man he was so powerful, so intense. So intimidating. I was totally falling for it. Thinking about Loki made me nearly forget about Tom, but that soon changed as I saw him walking over to me, a cup of water in his hands. I became a nervous reck again, but I was calming down.   
"Here you are, my lady" Tom said, smiling.   
I took the cup and began to sip the water. I tried to burry my face in the small round cup. I was blushing so hard. I could not believe he just called me "my lady".   
It didn't help that everyone in the whole cafe was staring at us. The lady in line had brought quite some attention to Tom, and now that they all knew he was here, they were just wondering why he was with a 14 year old.   
I finally put the cup down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch Tom and I were sharing together.   
"Feeling better?" Tom questioned   
I nodded my head. I could finally talk again.  
"I am, thank you." my voice was more steady now.  
Tom gave a cheeky smile as I took another sip from my water.  
" I would like to learn more about you, Emalyn." Tom inquired.  
Hearing him say my name caught me off guard, and I nearly chocked on my water.  
"What would you like to know?" I asked. It was a stupid question and I immediately regretted asking.   
"Well let's start with your age. How old are you. You must be young, you are very beautiful." Tom said, his voice sounded angelic.  
My cheeks burned. Nobody had ever called me beautiful before. For the longest time, I have always been self cautious. But hearing Tom call me beautiful, I would never forget that.   
"I'm fourteen" I choked out. I quickly grabbed my cup to hide my bright red face.   
"Don't be nervous my dear. You are even more adorable when you blush" Tom said.  
I couldn't breath. My hands grew shaky. I slowly began to move the cup down, my body shaking like crazy now.   
Tom put his hand on the back of my shoulder, giving me the chills. His face grew with worry. He began to gently rub my back. At first I grew tense, but then instantly relaxed. His touch was so soft, so sweet. It nearly put me to sleep.  
"You mustn't be feeling well. Shall I call a doctor?" Tom questioned, his eyes locked on my face.  
"No no, I'm really fine." I said, even thought I wasn't. But I didn't want to leave.   
"So your 14. You must be a freshman. Am I correct?" Tom asked, still rubbing my back, which made me feel so good.   
"Yes, I am a freshman." My sentence was short and simple, I could really think of other things to say.  
"How are you enjoying school? Are the students treating you well?" Tom asked.  
"To be completely honest, I don't quite like high school. I don't have many friends, just a few. And my teachers aren't the best either." I ranted. I immediately realized that I sounded like a person who only complained.  
"Well, I really hope school dose get better for you. And having only a few close friends is quite alright. I had several friends growing up who I was very close to, and that was all I needed." To said, taking his hand off my back.  
I soon felt cold, without Toms hand on me anymore. Empty. I was so warm when we had me in his arm. But the feeling was not all gone, for Tom still sat next to me.   
"I'm sure school will get better, once I'm through with all of this testing." I added.   
"Yes, testing was never fun. But enough with this test talk. I would like to work on something with you. Perhaps a sketch or a short. You are quite a talented actress."  
I blushed again, but was filled with excitement. If I agreed to work on something with Tom, I would be able to see him again. And the thought of that grew the biggest smile on my face, which made Tom slightly chuckle.   
"I would be honored to work with some one as talented as you. I could really learn form someone with your professional experience." I said. That was the smoothest sentence that I had ever spoken with Tom. I'm glad I was beginning to get more comfortable with him.  
Toms face lit up. He looked proud that he had convened me to work with him, even though he probably knew that I would have never turned down the offer.  
"I am here for the next month before I fly home. We could schedule something anytime until the 23rd." Tom said.  
I felt my heart drop. I had forgotten that Tom didn't live here. He would be leaving soon. I didn't have much more time with him. It was now my goal to plan as many meetings as possible before he had to leave.   
"I'm free this Tuesday, after school of course" I mentioned.  
Tom opened up his brief case and pulled out a small black planner, as well as a silver pen. The paper in the planner was crisp, and his writing was tidy. I watched as he flipped through the pages until he reached the correct date, where he marked down some words that I didn't read. His face was so firm and concentrated when he wrote.  
"I will just have a arrange it with my agent, but I don't have any plans." Tom added with a smile.   
I watched as he pulled out a card from his pocket. At first, I was going to remind him that I already had one, but after giving it a quick glance, I realized I didn't. Instead of his agents contact, it was his own. His personal email and phone number. I couldn't believe I had this information in my hand. I felt like a top secret spy agent.   
" I am assuming you will have to work out a time that best goes with your parents schedule, so just contact me with a time you would like, and I will arrange something." Tom said.  
I smiled and put the card in my pocket. Tom and I began to talk more, and eventually ordered coffee and tea, which extended our conversation even longer.   
We were just talking about where Tom was from when my phone buzzed in my cackle pocket.  
"Excuse me." I interrupted as I grabbed my phone out and glanced down at it.  
It was a text message from my mom inquiring on when I would get home, and that supper would be in an hour. I had not realized how long Tom and I were talking.  
"Is everything alright?" Tom eventually asked, a patent look on his face.  
"It's just my mom, she is wondering when I will be home. I have completely lost track of time." I said, sad that our visit was almost over.  
"Well, we wouldn't want to leave your mother waiting now, would we?" Tom said, talking the last sip of his tea.  
"No of course not." I said, my head down.  
"How are my planing to get home, my dear?" Tom asked, his blue eyes filled with wonder.   
"I'm not sure, I will most likely end up walking." I said, my sounding more gloomy then I had expected.  
"Not in this chilly weather you aren't." Tom said. "I will call you a cab." He added.  
Toms care for me made me feel warm and welcomed inside. I watched as he pulled out his phone, and made a quick call to the taxi service.  
"Shall we?" Tom asked, holding his hand out to take mine.  
We stood up and walked out the door together. Tom thanked the cashier and we exited.   
I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until we stepped outside to see the sun slowly began to set. The cafe began to grow empty and close down for the night as Tom and I waited outside.  
"It has been quite a pleasure talking with you, Emalyn." Tom said smiling. "I do look forward to meeting you again this Tuesday." He gave me a wink, causing me to choke on my words.  
"I can't wait." I said, over smiling. But my happiness soon dropped as I saw a yellow cab pull into the parking lot.   
Tom opened the cab door for me, allowing me to easily climb in.   
"Until Tuesday." Tom announced as I climbed into the taxi.  
"Until Tuesday!" I repeated.


	4. Second Encounter

*Emalyns Pov*

The taxi drive felt long and lonely. Without Tom, I felt awfully empty. My driver took a wrong turn and we winded up on a high way down town. At this rate, I would never make it home in find for dinner.  
I pulled Toms card out of my pocket, then put his number into my phone. I felt so special, and for a moment, I was happy again. I didn't feel empty.   
But that only lasted for a moment, because the cab came to a screeching halt, and I was jolted against the door. Another car came, ramming into the opposite side of the cab. My life flashed before my eyes as the car spun in the air until it had made a complete flip. Everything happened so fast I was in ultimate shock.  
Smoke was everywhere and my body ached. I screamed out in pain and looked around. I tried to open my door, but it was against the ground. I was in too much shock to work things out, and I barley noticed that my driver wasn't even in the car.   
I noticed my phone, which lay on broken glass in front of me. My screen was shattered and my pink case was officially turned to a black ash color.   
I heard the sound of the door on the opposite side opening, but the smoke was nearly too thick to see. It wasn't until he completely stuck his head in and grabbed me that I realized, it was Loki.  
He scooped me up and carried me out of the smoking car. I looked up at him in confusion. But he hasn't looking at me, he was staring straight ahead, walking away from the accident. And he didn't look like he was gonna put me down.   
I grew tense in his arms, he had so much more power than me, and that intimidated me. But it also got me excited.  
Then everything grew dark and soon it was just blackness.

*Loki's Pov*

I lowered her limp body atop my bed, and began to rub my hands over her. She felt nearly lifeless, but she was breathing.  
I let my powers come to my hands, and began to heal her. She gasped out as I worked, but her eyes were still closed. Once I finished, I left the room, leaving her to wake. 

*Emalyn's Pov* 

I woke up on a large bed, with silk sheets and beautiful green and gold detailing. I tried to remember where I was, but nothing came to me. The last thing I remembered was being in Loki's arms. I took another glance at the silk bedding, to realize that it was the colors of Loki. I tried to sit up, but was taken over with a feeling a weakness.  
"Lay down." Loki's voice commanded, startling me. I haven't even realized he was there. "You need rest." He added his voice boomed.   
"Why are you helping me?" I asked, confused. But he put a finger to his lips, silencing me.   
I let my head fall, and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke, I was startled to see Loki standing at the front of the bed, examining me. His staff was in his hand and he tossed it around. I knew it was his most prized possession. I also knew how dangerous it was, and that intimidated me. In a good way.  
"You are quite beautiful when you sleep" Loki said, smirking. "Stand up for me, young one." He demanded.  
I pulled myself off the bed, feeling a bit light headed, but otherwise I felt much better. I took a glance down to see my clothes, ripped and stained with dry blood.   
"Now kneel." Loki boomed.   
He pointed his staff at me until I lowered myself, kneeling in the middle of the floor. Loki began to circle me, studying my whole body. Then he crouched down in front of me and grabbed my chin, pulling my head up to look directly in his emerald grin eyes.   
"Are you scared yet?" He asked, smiling evilly.   
I knew I should be scared, but I wasn't. In fact, I was completely turned on. It was a feeling nobody had ever made me feel before. I trusted Loki, and I knew I shouldn't. I know of all the terrible things he has done. But something about him made me stay.   
I shook my head, and tried to lower my face again, but he held my chin firm, not take in his eyes off mine.  
"You are quite rebellious I can tell. You shouldn't trust me. I am not who you think I am. But your mind is so venerable, so manipulated. I like the power you give me, my pet."  
He put his hands through my hair, sending chills down my spin. I also enjoyed the pet nickname. It made my trust for him grow, as well as letting me know who was in charge.   
"What is your name my dear" he asked, his eyes flooded with green.  
"Emalyn." I chocked, worried he wouldn't like the name.  
Loki smiled and I felt him check me out. He put his hand on my cheek.  
"That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful human like you." He said smiling.  
His face lowered, and he kissed the top of my forehand, making me tremble.   
"Ooh, sensitive, are we?" Loki said, chuckling.  
I didn't move, but I grew excited as I knelt there, Loki examining me once more.   
Then he kissed me again, and created a love trail going down my check to my neck. He pulled away smiling.  
"That's enough for now, my pet." Loki said, scooping me up into his arms as he walked out the door.  
"Let's not make your mother wait any longer." He said to me, moving his hand to grab his staff.   
I looked up at his face, and without thinking, I dragged my thumb along his jaw bone. It was so perfect and shaped his face.  
Loki smiled and chucked a little. "Oh my dear." He said, taking my had of his face and kissing it.  
I heard the sound of a serine, and Loki grew tense, but then relaxed. He held me tighter in his arms, making me feel safe, like nothing could every hurt me.  
4 police cars pulled up and flooded out with officers, all pointing there guns at Loki.  
"Put the girl down." One of them demanded, threatening Loki with his gun. But Loki's face showed no sign of fear.   
"As you wish." Loki said, calmly. He lowered me down gently onto the rough, frost bit ground.   
"But it will have to be at a cost." He added, pulling out his staff. This was the part I feared.  
He walked over to the first police officer, beating him throughly as the others tried to shoot Loki, but he deflected all of the bullets with his staff.   
I watched as a crowd started to grow around the scene, yet keeping there distance. A strong look of fear flooded there faces.  
Once Loki had finished off the police officers, he gave a threatening look to the crowd, causing them all to run off and scream as he chuckled.  
But one person in the crowd did not run away, in fact they were coming closer. It was my mother.  
"Em!" My mother screamed, now running towards me.  
I stood up and brushed myself off, but did not move any closer to her. I felt paralyzed with fear and confusion I didn't know how to think anymore.  
She embraced me in a hug, her large coat swallowing me. She then examined my ripped blood stained clothes.   
"What happened to you? What did Loki do to you? Why were you with him?" She asked, rushing all of her questions in a cry. I clearly had a lot of explaining to do.   
We walked over to her car, and I didn't look back over to Loki. I was worried that if I looked, I would hate him. Seeing him with all of the bodies around him.  
So I let my mother walk me to her car. I could tell, it was going to be a long night.


	5. The Choice?

*Toms Pov*  
My phone buzzed at about 12:30 that afternoon. It was a message from an unknown number. I was over delighted with the thought that I could be from Emalyn. I set down my cup of tea atop a small plate, then picked up my phone and read the message.  
"Hello this is Emalyn Hoff, is this Tom?" The message read. I smiled and replied quickly.   
"Hi Emalyn. I'm glad to say that you have indeed reached my number. I have been waiting to hear from you after hearing about what happened after I saw you. How are you doing?" I replied.  
I bit my lip as I waited for her to type. I was eager to hear about the event she had with Loki and how she was holding up.   
"It was nothing, no big deal. Thanks for asking. P.S my mom said I can see you on Tuesday. What were your plans?" Her message read.  
I was glad she was alright, but hoped to find out more at our meeting on Tuesday. I had the strangest feeling that I needed to be with Emalyn, comforting her. I could tell something wasn't quite right.   
"I know a man who owns a studio downtown that he could let us use. I have a script from universal printed out if you would like to go over that." I responded.  
"I would love to! I bet I could really learn from a talented professional actor like you." She quickly replied.  
"I can arrange a ride to pick you up after your classes." I messaged.  
We arranged a meeting plan for Tuesday, and I felt the strangest excitement boiling inside me. It felt so wrong, in such a right way. I however did hope that in the end it wouldn't work out, these feelings are wrong. I don't know, I must have lost too much sleep, or I'm getting a cold, but an inkling inside me said that I like her in not so innocent way.   
I've had fantasies though, thoughts. I feel wrong. I shouldn't do this... No, I should. She's so talented. This is a learning experience and nothing else but that. Do I sound mean? Maybe she likes me...she does act nervous...am I scaring her? I need to back away. I'm messing with my mind, and possibly hers too...  
I chose my next words very carefully:   
"I'm looking much forward to seeing you, Emalyn".I left her name at the end in hopes that she would text back. She did  
"Me as well." I wished she said more. 

*Emalyn's Pov*  
My fingers froze. I didn't know what else to say. I re read the conversation over and over to make sure he had actually said that he was looking forward to seeing me. I felt as if I were dreaming.   
The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Tom. I imagined our day on Tuesday, what could happen. My fantasies got the better of me. These feelings were not my own. Or were they? Every thing I ever did I always questioned.   
My mother walked in on my day dreaming. I hadn't even noticed her until she spoke.   
"Em, are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
The correct answer was no, but I couldn't say that. It would get her worried.   
"Yes I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache." I said, which was true.  
"I'm sorry sweetie. You should get some rest. Why don't you take a nap." She suggested.  
It was a good idea. It would put all of my thoughts aside for a moment. I just needed to clear my mind.  
I let my dreams take over, and soon I was transported into a new world.   
In my dream, I stood in a large corridor. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around quickly. Loki is walking towards me, a large, mischievous smile on his face.   
He touched my face, pulling me towards him. He kissed me, sending chills down my spine. I closed my eyes and let Loki take control.   
The sound of a door opening came from behind me. I pulled away from the kiss and turned around. It was Tom.   
"Emalyn? Is everything alright?" Tom asked, a worried look on his face.  
Loki held me close to him, but I felt torn. I wanted to run to Tom, yet I didn't want to leave Loki. I couldn't say anything.  
"Emalyn. If you're having feelings for someone else just tell me. If your attracted to Loki, I'm okay with that. You just can't have us both. You will have to choose." Tom said.  
I awoke from my dream, panting. A tear run down my face as I sat up. My breathing was heavy and I felt alone and confused. Why was I having these feelings for Tom and Loki. There was nothing going on between us. I would never be able to decide between them. The thought of having to choose scared me.


End file.
